Demain, dès l'aube
by Missmountainer
Summary: Toute petite fanfiction avec un magnifique poème de Victor Hugo pour accompagner Jarod dans un moment difficile...


**DEMAIN, DES L'AUBE**

--

_Note de l'auteur :__ Je republie ici une assez vieille fanfic, puisqu'elle date d'il y a plus de 2 ans et demi (je l'ai un peu remaniée pour l'occasion). Il s'agit d'une fic d'un genre un peu particulier, entre la vignette et le poème. C'est une idée qui m'était venue comme ça, après avoir lu pour la énième fois un poème de Victor Hugo que j'adore, "Demain, dès l'aube". Je m'étais dit qu'il pouvait s'adapter au Caméléon, à Jarod et Mlle Parker, alors voilà ce que ça donne !_

_--_

Tout est fini. Maintenant que la sienne s'est arrêtée, ma vie ne compte plus. Jusqu'à présent, je vivais pour elle. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça sert que je continue. Je l'aimais comme un fou, et je suis sûr qu'elle aussi avait des sentiments pour moi. Pourtant, nous n'avions jamais rien entrepris ensemble, il n'y avait jamais eu de "nous". Notre histoire commune était celle du Centre, point final.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'on aille plus loin. Rien n'avait pu la convaincre : ni les horreurs du Centre, ni mes arguments que je pensais efficaces. J'avais tout essayé, en vain. Je n'aavais jamais rencontré de personnes aussi butées et têtues qu'elle. Elle disait que le bonheur n'était pas fait pour elle, qu'elle avait trop souffert. C'était vrai. Mais est-ce une raison pour s'empêcher d'être heureuse ? Je pense que le bonheur est une chose tellement merveilleuse qu'il faut tout tenter pour le connaître, le retrouver, le provoquer.

Mais même si on en a envie, on ne peut pas forcer les gens à être heureux. Avec Parker, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais arrêté. Après Carthis, ça avait été fini. A un moment, j'avais cru qu'elle allait se laisser aller à ses sentiments et m'embrasser, mais une fois de plus je m'étais trompé, ce n'avait été "qu'un moment de faiblesse". Quand elle m'a dit ça, elle m'a fait du mal, beaucoup de mal. Et quand elle a refusé de prendre une bonne fois pour toutes un tournant qui allait changer sa vie, j'ai su qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour la convaincre. Et je l'ai abandonné, lâchement. Car à force de vivre pour les autres, on en oublie sa propre vie.

Alors je ne lui ai plus laissé d'indices. Elle m'avait repoussé et j'avais trop souffert. Je me suis marié, avec une femme qui m'aimait et que moi aussi je croyais aimer. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion et notre mariage a été un échec, il n'a duré que 3 ans. Je n'ai pas accordé assez de temps, d'affection et d'amour à mon épouse. Sur le moment je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais c'est elle qui, un jour, m'a jeté à la figure que j'aimais une femme inaccessible. C'est à ce moment que j'ai pris conscience que mon amour pour Parker était tellement fort qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Mais Parker ne comprenait pas ça. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le comprendre, elle est morte avant.

Un stupide accident de la route. Tellement stupide que j'ai de bonnes raisons de soupçonner le Centre. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils se débarrasseraient d'une proche collaboratrice. Raines avait dû juger que son manque de résultats avait assez duré.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Et si j'avais réussi à l'éloigner de cet enfer plus tôt ? Et si tout simplement j'avais laissé derrière moi quelques indices ? Le Centre lui aurait sans doute accordé une seconde chance. Peut-être que si je lui avais avoué mon amour plus tôt, elle m'aurait suivi… Malheureusement, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, pourtant je donnerais tout pour ça.

Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que rendre un dernier hommage à cette femme surprenante, magnifiquement belle, à la fois forte et fragile, à cette femme qui était mon âme-sœur mais qui ne l'a jamais su.

Quand je me recueille par cette chaude soirée d'été sous les tilleuls en fleurs, deux roses rouges à la main, un poème de Victor Hugo me revient à l'esprit. C'est Parker qui me l'avait appris, elle l'avait récité à l'enterrement de sa mère.

_Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne, __Je partirai. Vois-tu, je sais que tu m'attends. __J'irai par la forêt, j'irai par la montagne, __Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps._

_Je marcherai les yeux fixés sur mes pensées, __Sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit, __Seul, inconnu, le dos courbé, les mains croisées, __Triste, et le jour sera pour moi comme la nuit._

_Je ne regarderai ni l'or du soir qui tombe, __Ni les voiles au loin descendant vers Harfleur, __Et quand j'arriverai, je mettrai sur ta tombe __Un bouquet de houx vert et de bruyère en fleur._

"Je t'aime, mon amour", murmurai-je en déposant les roses sur le marbre froid.

--

FIN


End file.
